Quatre Août 1962
by Shiriliz
Summary: Extrait : Ses chaussures claquent sur le sol dans un rythme régulier. Rythme qui ne fait qu'un peu plus l'affoler. Régulièrement, elle vérifie qu'Il n'est pas derrière elle… Lui…


**Edit** : Revue et corrigée le 23 octobre 2012 : mise en page et corrections.

**Disclaimer :** Ce One Shot est inspiré d'une idée de MissJubel, et coécrit avec Melo. Ce qui est reconnaissable comme appartenant à JK Rowlling est de sa propriété. Bien sur nous ne sommes payés pour écrire.

* * *

**Quatre Août 1962**

Quatre Août 1962, il fait nuit noire. Norma Jeane Mortenson court sous la pluie torrentielle. Elle court dans les rues sombres des bas fonds de Los Angeles. Elle sait qu'elle ne parviendra pas à Lui échapper. Avec Lui, il n'y aucune issue possible et sécuritaire. Mais un stupide instinct lui commande pourtant de courir encore et toujours.

Elle s'arrête pour reprendre difficilement son souffle. Elle entend un craquement derrière elle. Elle se retourne, un éclair zèbre le ciel révélant un visage extrêmement beau. Une beauté blanche. Des yeux en amandes bleus. Une bouche rouge et pulpeuse. Rien ne ternit cet éclatant visage, à part cette peur incommensurable qui se reflète dans ses yeux. Et aussi les larmes qui roulent doucement sur ses joues.

– Ce n'est pas lui, murmure-t-elle pour se rassurer.

Elle reprend sa course. Ses chaussures claquent sur le sol dans un rythme régulier. Rythme qui ne fait qu'un peu plus l'affoler. Régulièrement, elle vérifie qu'Il n'est pas derrière elle… Lui…

_Flash Back_

Dix-neuf Août 1936. Norma est prostrée dans son lit. Elle pleure toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle cache son visage derrière de longs cheveux brun. Elle a déjà 20 ans. Mais ce n'est pas ces 20 ans qui empêchent son beau-père de la battre. Il la bat quand il est sous l'emprise de l'alcool. D'habitude, elle s'enferme dans sa chambre… Mais aujourd'hui elle n'a pas eu cette chance. Après l'avoir violentée, il s'est endormi, elle a pleuré. Elle est lasse de cette vie. Elle veut s'enfuir. Elle regroupe ses maigres affaires et biens. Et elle s'enfuit dans la nuit.

Quelques jours plus tard, elle rencontre un charmant jeune homme. Elle en tombe éperdument amoureuse. Il lui promet la gloire et la fortune. Et elle y croit de toutes ses forces.

Un soir, dans sa vieille Chevrolet, il lui dévoile son histoire. C'est un sorcier, il possède des dons magiques. Alors elle réalise sa chance. Il lui promet de la rendre irrésistible, de distiller la gloire en bouteille pour elle seule. Il pose une condition, une seule : la promesse qu'elle l'aimerait pour toujours. Elle promet. Il prépare ses filtres. Ils oublient.

Ils vivent alors un bonheur intense. Ses rêves de gloire à elle ne sont plus. Il n'y a plus que Lui et rien que Lui.

Mais après quelques mois de vie commune, l'ennui s'immisce dans leur couple. La routine se fait une place de choix dans leur foyer. Et Norma se rappelle des promesses de son amant. Les filtres en main, elle tourne une bonne fois pour toute la page de ce passé tant honnit.

Elle vécut alors une vie magnifique. Une vie ponctuée de passions amoureuses, d'échecs cuisants. Elle devint une star. Elle fut adulée par tous. Une véritable idole.

Mais il y a quelques mois, elle s'est aperçu de certaines choses… étranges. Elle se sent épiée. Elle a découvert des lettres d'amour anonymes. Cependant, ce manège ne lui fait pas peur. Elle en est juste fatiguée. Très fatiguée.

Et puis, il y a eu cette soirée où elle revint chez elle. Tout était saccagé. Et au centre de ce carnage, elle Le revit. Cela faisait 15 ans, mais Il n'avait pas changé. Seul cette lueur de mélancolie et de rage qui étincelait dans ses yeux.

– Norma, pourquoi ? Oui, pourquoi ? Lui cria-t-il désespéré.

Elle ne trouva qu'à fuir. Et le plus vite possible.

_Fin du Flash Back_

Elle se retourne, et se trouve nez à nez avec son premier amour. Il la prend dans ses bras. Il la serre contre lui. Et ils disparaissent dans un « Pop » retentissant. Ils sont chez elle. Ne sachant que faire, elle ne dit que cette phrase.

– Je t'aime, d'une voix tendre d'où point la peur.

Il la reprend dans ses bras. IL lui donne un ultime baiser. Passionné, où leurs langues s'entremêlent sauvagement. Et il lui répond.

– Moi aussi…

Il la repousse violement.

–… Je t'ai aimé !

Il sort un bout de bois. Il le pointe vers elle. Il crie presque.

– AVADA KEDAVRA !

Le corps de Norma s'affaisse sous elle.

Il la dépose dans son lit. Il n'y a plus aucune expression de terreur sur le visage de Norma. Il n'y a plus que la sérénité. Sérénité dans laquelle elle vivait.

Trente Septembre 1992. Vous ne l'avez sans doute pas remarqué, mais ce que je viens de vous compter fût la vie de mon ancienne amante. Elle s'appelait Norma Mortenson, mais le monde la connaissait sous le pseudonyme de Marilyn Monroe. Aujourd'hui je regrette amèrement…

* * *

Shiri & Melo

Merci de nous avoir lu ! Et n'oubliez pas de passer par la case review, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça ne prend que quelques minutes seulement.


End file.
